This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head having a face insert with a visual outline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,583 to J. K. Solheim discloses a golf putter head that includes a metal body with a front face and a non-metallic face insert disposed in the front face of the body. The method of making this putter head involves forming the face insert by filling a cavity in the body front face with liquid polyurethane and then curing the liquid polyurethane by allowing it to harden at room temperature. Finally, the putter head is finished by milling the front face and the face insert. A drawback of the putter head disclosed in the Solheim patent is that the method of making it is time consuming.